planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
J. Wesley McCullough/Relationships
The relationships of J. Wesley McCullough from the Planet of the Apes reboot series. Family John McCullough John is McCullough's son. McCullough's son was part of a special unit sent to scout out and find Caesar's ape colony. He eventually became infected by one of his squad members, and slowly became a mute primitive. McCullough was forced to put down his son, not wanting to see him suffer as a mute and to prevent infection of other soldiers. McCullough states several times how much he loved his son, and this is further reinforced by the photos that McCullough keeps around. Although it pained him to kill his own son, McCullough firmly believes it was for the greater good. Despite claiming it was necessary, he still clearly loves his son and feels some guilt off his death, displayed by holding onto a photo of him as a boy. Friends and Allies Red Red was McCullough's ape "donkey" whom he used to perform task such as providing ammunition and torturing the apes. Originally, McCullough tried to kill Red and his group of apes but changed his mind after they were willing to side with him in defeating Caesar. To ensure their loyalty, he had Red and his apes branded with the word Donkey. Red was his top ape, with McCullough often seen followed close with him by his side. Winter Winter was McCullough's twelfth ape "donkey". No interaction was seen, though Winter betrayed his fellow apes for his own survival. This led to McCullough finding the ape's hideout and killing of Cornelia and Blue Eyes, as well as Winter becoming a "donkey". Preacher Preacher was one of McCullough's lieutenants. McCullough valued Preacher, stating that he was a good soldier and a great shot with a crossbow. During the Battle of the Muir Woods Park, he alleviated the latter's fears after most of the men were killed and placed him in charge as squad leader. After Preacher returned to him, McCullough continued to let him serve as his right hand man and let him tell Caesar some of what he did. Alpha-Omega Alpha Omega are McCullough's followers. McCullough valued his army, stating that they were the last hope for humanity and inspired them to stay strong. During the Battle of the Muir Woods Park, he alleviated Preacher's fears after most of the men were killed and placed him in charge as squad leader. He also did not punish any soldier for returning to the base after they were defeated by Caesar, most likely since he gained knowledge of the ape colony's location. Although McCullough valued them, he often had to kill them when the Simian Flu continued to be a problem. It seemed that he garnered their respect by fear, since they knew of his past with the Northern Military and didn't oppose his orders. It was interesting to note, rather than reveal his sickness to his army that McCullough had locked himself away. This was done to either protect himself since they'd kill him, an order ironically set by him. It can also be presumed that he didn't want them to lose hope for all of humanity. Enemies Caesar Caesar was McCullough's ape enemy. They first met when McCullough had infiltrated the ape's hideout and killed Caesar's wife and oldest son who he mistook for Caesar. When the real Caesar appeared, he realized his mistake and opened fire on him to rectify it but was forced to retreat from the other apes appearing to aid him. While keeping Caesar as his prisoner, McCullough learned Caesar was after him for revenge of the death of his family. McCullough only gave a soft apology for not killing Caesar and made sure to show him his captive colony who were subjected to work. The Colonel saw Caesar still had influence over the captive apes and did everything in his power to crush the ape king's spirit such as starving him, killing some of his fellow apes, and taunting him about his deceased family but he ultimately failed. Although he was impressed by how intelligent Caesar was, he (arrogantly) underestimated the ape king, as this is what led to Caesar and his colony of apes escaping from McCullough's compound. During the final battle between the two human factions, Caesar insists he stays behind to kill McCullough even though it could cost him his life. However, when he gets to McCullough's office, he finds McCullough lying in his bed and points his own gun at him until he discovered McCullough has been reduced to a primitive state by the mutated Simian Flu. McCullough was not too surprised to see Caesar and grabbed the gun to make Caesar shoot him, as a final act of good will to him. At first, Caesar felt obliged to avenge his family but struggled to pull the trigger until he decided not to, as he remembered how McCullough was in a similar position with his own infected son who trusted his own father to kill him. Caesar chose not to kill McCullough because the human expected empathy, something Caesar chose not to give to him (as his actions deprived him of such empathy) as he saw McCullough for what he truly is; a man twisted by fear who will go to any length to protect himself from the mutated Simian Flu. Caesar gave him an ultimatum to live as primitive being or to kill himself. He then watched the defeated Colonel reach for his gun and put a bullet in his own head, ending his sick regime. Cornelia Cornelia was McCullough's ape enemy and victim. There was no seen interaction between them, though McCullough killed her along with her oldest son Blue Eyes who he mistook for Caesar. He was not aware of her being Caesar's wife, but his act earned him a vendetta from Caesar. When capturing Caesar, he learned that Cornelia was the latter's wife and understood why Caesar was after him. Blue Eyes Blue Eyes was McCullough's ape enemy and victim. There was no seen interaction with them, though McCullough infiltrated the ape's hideout to kill Caesar. He mistook the latter's son for him and killed him along with his mother. When the real Caesar appeared, McCullough realized that he made a mistake while Caesar who gained a vendetta against him. When capturing Caesar, he learned that Blue Eyes was the latter's son and understood why Caesar was after him. He only issued a half-hearted apology, as he meant to kill Caesar. While Caesar was tortured, McCullough says he didn't mean to kill Blue Eyes, though states he would still do it if his fate was to inherit Caesar's colony. McCullough also called Caesar's angry reaction to his lack of remorse as emotional. Nova Nova is McCullough's enemy and indirect killer. It is not known if McCullough ever had any direct interaction with Nova, but it is clear he is somewhat aware of her as he told Caesar some of his men thought the Simian Flu could be treated and help the infected. It is possible McCullough ordered Nova to be executed due to her being infected, causing a soldier to desert McCullough's army and hide her in a small remote village where Caesar and the other apes would eventually find her. While sneaking into the Alpha-Omega base, Nova gives her blood covered doll to Caesar. In the morning, McCullough picks up the doll from Caesar's cage, causing him to become infected. Caesar later finds McCullough, now a mute, and watches him commit suicide. Rocket Rocket is McCullough's second ape enemy. Not much was seen between them though McCullough met him when he attacked the camp. After Rocket was beaten by Red, the Colonel questioned him on any allies he had but Rocket didn't answer him. He appeared to recognize the latter was a friend of Caesar as he noticed the pair sharing a worried gaze towards the other. Rather than kill him, McCullough instead had Rocket imprisoned and put to work with the captive apes unaware this was intentional to liberate the prisoners. Lake Lake is McCullough's third ape enemy. No interaction was seen, though McCullough was responsible for killing her husband Blue Eyes and imprisoned her along with most of her to people and forced the apes to work in terrible conditions. Lake, much like the other apes hated McCullough but played it smart by working to avoid getting killed. She also protected Caesar from him when the Colonel threatened to shoot him in front of the apes. McCullough was unaware of that she was Caesar's daughter-in-law but saw she was a wise ape as she had the apes work again. Category:Relationships